The invention relates to an axle for track-bound electrical toy vehicles, particularly railroad vehicles, with an axle shaft, which consists preferably of a synthetic material and to the end of which current-drawing wheel rims are rotatably disposed by means of ball bearings, the wheel bearings being slipped onto slip-on sections formed on the axle shaft.
For track-bound toy vehicles, current is drawn for the electric motor driving the vehicle over the wheel rims, which collect the current from the rails. In order to connect the wheel rims electrically with the electric motor, the previously known axles have connecting cables, which are disposed on the axle and lead to the electric motor. These connecting cables are connected electrically conductive and more or less permanently, for example, by soldering or wedging, with the ball bearings and are glued at least partially to the axle shaft, so that they can be taken jointly to the electric motor. Aside from the inadequate fastening of the wires to the ball bearings as well as to the axle shaft itself, which leads to detachment and separation when subjected to slight mechanical stresses, a further disadvantage can be seen therein that it is troublesome to lead the connecting wires to the electric motor. Furthermore, a universal use of the axle is not possible, since a simple taking apart for removing the cables and, with that, for converting the current-collecting axle into a normal axle is not possible.